custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kazept
Matoran life Not much is known about Kazept besides he was a matoran of ice on the Nui Ship who perfectly resembled Draco he was a strange matoran as he was white with some gold parts.Like all matoran,he was put in a matoran sphere to protect them from the war.When the engine on the ship was destroyed Kazept,and all the other matoran were evacuated with some rahi and the Toa Razdek to a very habbitable part of the planet ,but Manka ordered that six Matoran,Including Draco,Nimbh ,Kazept ,Necro ,Rhail and Talep to be sent to the other half of the near dead planet,the barren island(although it isnt actually a island)For reasons unkown. Toa Nearly 90 years after Kazept and the other matoran crashed he was the only one was very weak after the crash and strugled even to get to his feet.his pod had landed ferthest from the Xeroniantst village and whilst the other matoran were at the village he was still attempting to get there.when they were finally together and he had recovered they went of looking for a spring although Kazept didnt want to go as he did not need any water. When they got to the spring kazept ran sarcasticly to the spring gasping for air and dove inside the small spring,a split second after the other matoran were draged in and then emerged as Toa. Whilst walking throught the desert a Antorak charged at them akmost killing Nimbh but it was then defeated by the toa.they continued there journy and came across the back chunk of the now destroyed Nui Ship. they entered it and released the traped makuta Atukam in his shadow form by mistake.The ships halways were full of dead Netrox soldiers.They then left the ship and crossed many hills and rocky pathways.they eventualy came across a Fortress which belonged to the Order of Artak.They confronted veteran Rotas who informed the about most things,and the reason they were on this island,A legion were trying to corupt everything for there own selfish gain.They were told to head toward a star which led to a Legion of Darkness fortress were they were to find a mysterios crystal which belonged to Artak.They entered the fortress destroying mant machine until they got the crystal,kazept was stunned by a trap and paralised so Draco and Nimbh had to carry him back to the fortress. When they got back to the fortress,and Kazept had recovered,They were met by Uria who told them Rotas was on a dangerous mission,and than he would be telling the what to do until they got back.They gave Uria the crystal and ackd what it was for but Uria did not answer. When he came back he spoke to Draco about his next mission and told the rest of the Toa team that they would provide backup if Draco were to get captured. Whilst doing his mission Draco was captured but eventuatly escaped and the team are currently tracking him down. Tools and Abillities Being a to of Ice Kazept was able to use various Ice Elemental powers. Kazept has a staffwhich can better improve his ability over his element of ice,although its ablity does not work on other elemental beings. Like Draco Kazept wears a kanoi sau which allows him to move anything or anyone to some randome spot in the universe,Kazept has not used his mask yet. Trivia *Kazept is basicly Draco but white with Gold armor *I thought it would be funny to have two toa the same but opposite in color